365 moments of you
by beautifulbutterfly
Summary: I was challenged to write this fanfic by Kylie 1403, criteria i was given inside. It has been 365 days... Rory and Jess. OneShot. Fluffy.


**An-** I was given the challenge to write this fanfiction/one shot but the amazingly talented Kylie. My challenge was to write this abiding by the following criteria

**Criteria**

It must include:  
- Couple Rory n Jess (so it's a lit)  
- It's an anniversary… (At least 1 year)  
- 1 big surprise

Not to include:  
- Dean  
- Break ups (between Jess n Rory)  
- way out there OOC… (so it can be SLIGHTLY OOC)

Enjoy, and please review and let me know what you think.

**Bold: **Jess

_Italics: _ Rory

**_Bold Italic: _**Rory and Jess

**-365 moments of you-**

**It has been 365 days. 500 2500 600 minutes. A million moments of ups and downs, and in-betweens. 365 days of emotions unlike any before.**

**It has been 365 days since our first. Our first date, our first kiss, our first touch. **

**There are 365 things I love about her, 365 songs that remind me of her, 365 books I know she loves. There are 365 reasons why I'm here today, but the main reason of all…is her.**

**There are 365 reasons why I shouldn't, and 365 reasons why I should, but none of them really matter much to me anymore. **

**365 may be the number, but in the end there is only one.**

"Don't peep" Jess lead her forward.

"Jess! Where are you taking me!"

They stumbled through the trees, over the roots and through the darkness. Jess tried to not to laugh as Rory wondered blindly only guided by him, through the woods.

"Don't laugh at me. You're the one who bought me out here" she complained, not for the first time this evening. All dressed up and looking gorgeous, is how Jess had found Rory waiting for him to collect her. But after driving for 10 minutes with a blindfold on and this walk through the woods, Rory was starting to question her choice of dress. And if Jess actually did like her at all.

_365 things you do that drive me crazy. 365 days of this. 365 moments I wouldn't trade. 365 things I love about him._

"Not much further, were almost here" he told her, gently guiding her.

"But where is here!" she cried exasperatedly, as they stumbled forward.

**365 ways you smile that make my heart beat faster. 365 things you say that make me wonder how I got this lucky at all. 365 times I pinched myself, and 365 times it hurt.**

The woods cleared out and the moonlight shone down upon the couple. Illuminating the scene that stood before them.

Jess stood just behind Rory.

"Surprise" he whispered, sending shivers down her back. Before he pulled off her blindfold to reveal what she had been waiting for.

_There are 365 reasons why I shouldn't feel the way I do. There are 365 people who have disagreed._

_There are 365 reasons why I feel the way I do, and all of them lead to him._

"Wow" was all that came out as her blindfold was pulled away. There in front of them was a picture perfect moment.

The river and the bridge stood ahead. Floating on the water were hundreds of candles, the light of them reflected off the water in a magical glow. Stood on the bridge was the chuppa Luke had made for Lorelai, but it had been decorated with white tulle and netting, draped around it creating a magical haven. White flowers covered the bridge, and the path to it.

**Too many moment I let slip by, too many mistakes I made, too foolish I was not to see. Too many wrong words, harsh and unmeant. **

**365 days ago I got my chance, and 365 days later I laid it all on the line, hoping she'd give me the answer I longed to hear.**

"Jess" she whispered, in total shock.

"Ssh" he said as he took hold of her hand and pulled her forward into their paradise, at least for tonight. They passed by the water, the moon and candlelight leading their way. He softly led her to the white trove that was theirs. Pushed back the material he lead his princesses to her palace. In ore, wide eyes she looked around. The small flowers entwined in the netting. The stars shinning bright in the sky as if just for her. He twirled her to face him, with just one question on his mind.

_365 things that intrigue me about him. 365 questions. 365 answers. 365 differences. 365 perfect fits. 365 imperfections, perfect in our eyes. 365 days I felt something unlike I have before. 365 feelings unfamiliar. 365 moments I wouldn't trade. 365 peaces of my heart, head over heels in love with you._

He turned to face his girl, his princess, dressed in her party best. Her blue eyes beautiful and curious, asking a million questions, yet never the question she was about to hear. His hands took hers, his eyes locked with hers.

The lights in the water glowed magic, the stars shone bright, the water still and perfect in the soft warm night.

"Rory Gilmore"

She could hardly speak for believing. She gulped and gave a tiny nod to the boy, no the man who now stood in front of her.

"You are unlike any person I have ever met. You are amazing, smart, beautiful, wonderful"

His eyes anxious fixed on hers. About to ask the most important question of his like.

"Rory…Will you marry me?"

**365 reasons why not. 365 reasons why. 365 moments, lost and found. 365 feelings sudden and new. 365 days since I knew I was madly in love with you.**

xoxo

**It has been 365 days since you said yes. 365 moments I will never forget. 365 days of flowers and tulle, all that so today I could stand here in front of you.**

**365 thoughts run through my mind. 365 people sit in lines. 365 flowers cover this arch. But only two little words must part.**

_365 days since I got the answer right. 365 days since that magical night. 365 days later here I stand, dressed in white next to my man. _

_There are 365 things I could say to you, of love, lust, destiny, life and fate. But today there are only two words I will say to you._

**I do.**


End file.
